


Fanwork for "just a bit obsessive"

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Breakups, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Makeups, fanfic of a fanfic, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "just a bit obsessive" by pin8appl3 had to get deleted for copyright reasons and I just needed a little bit more.Basically, this starts off after the last posted chapter of the fanfic, right after sapnap broke the arrangement with Karl and Alyssa and Karl and Sapnap really miss each other.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99
Collections: Anonymous





	Fanwork for "just a bit obsessive"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pin8appl3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pin8appl3/gifts).



> I do not own the characters. I have not read the original story, this is a fanwork of the adaptation by pin8appl3. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy :)

They don't see each other for two weeks after Sapnap ends the arrangement.

Karl's picking up Alyssa again, like he always is.

Sapnap sees him across the parking lot.

"I think you're in love with him," Dream says from beside him.

"What?" Sapnap snaps out of it. "I'm not."

"You're drooling."

"I'm not. Can't. Not." Sapnap takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, but opens them again when his brain plays a scene of Karl kissing him across his eyelids. "Please don't talk about him."

"He's watching us."

Sapnap doesn't look over again. "I'm sure he is."

"He's walking over here."

"No, he's not."

"Sapnap." Karl's voice is sharp, clear, and steady behind him.

When Sapnap turns, he nearly melts right there. He's been itching to touch, grab, kiss, fuck the man in front of him, but he stands tall.

Karl's leg is shaking. Sapnap tries to not pay attention to it.

"I said I got bored with you," Sapnap says, but it comes out as quiet and breathy.

"I know."

"Why are you here?"

It's the look in Karl's eyes, so different than his composed stature, that makes Sapnap shiver.

Techno's car pulls up next to them. Dream slides into it in silence after giving Sapnap a worried look. Sapnap pays no attention to it.

There's a tension crackling in the air. Sapnap can taste it, taste the electric buzz between them. He feels so, so guilty for it. "You shouldn't be here. I told you I'm done."

Karl's eyes travel the length of his body and Sapnap doesn't shiver, he doesn't. "I don't think you are."

"You have a girlfriend."

"I know."

"She's not here."

"I know."

"We shouldn't."

Karl's eyes are feral. "I know."

"We can't." It hurts saying it but Sapnap knows he has to.

"Were you really bored of me?" Karl asks, and something in the composure falls, softens, and Sapnap almost wants to cry. He looks vulnerable for a moment.

"I would never be bored of you." It's the raw honest truth and Sapnap hates it.

Because he's just supposed to be a temporary addition to Karl and Alyssa's life and he's not supposed to get addicted to Karl.

"I would never get bored of you either." Karl looks... Sapnap doesn't know how Karl looks, can't read the emotion in his eye.

"You can't do this, Karl. You have a girlfriend, she loves you so much and you love her as well."

"I can't... I don't want to quit you."

"You have to. Alyssa is- you are in a loving relationship with a beautiful girl and I'm not about to ruin that." 

Despite his words, despite the fact that they can't, Karl steps forward, cups his face, and kisses Sapnap so gently that he's not sure it's really Karl who's doing it. 

It's another taste of the 'perfect boyfriend' and guilt consumes Sapnap as he pulls away. "Karl, stop."

"I need you, Sap," Karl breathes, hand still on Sapnap's jaw, so quiet that Sapnap almost forgets where they are, on the edge of the college parking lot, waiting for Alyssa. 

Alyssa. 

"Karl, stop," Sapnap repeats. "I'm sorry. We can't, I can't do that to her."

And Sapnap leaves, turns around and walks away and ignores the buzz on his tongue from the kiss. There are tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat and he tries hard to not listen to Karl's broken voice from behind him, pleading his name a single time. 

**************

Two days after, there's a knock on the door of Sapnap's apartment. 

He expects to see Dream. 

He finds Karl. 

Karl, with his solid jaw and pretty blue eyes and cheeks stained with tear tracks. 

"Can I come in?" Karl asks. He sounds so calm, like nothing has ever affected him. 

"No."

"I talked to Alyssa."

Sapnap says nothing. His hand is gripped tight on the doorknob but he pays it no attention. 

"We... she broke up with me."

"Why?"

"Because... because I can't quit you and she's not okay with that."

"Karl-"

"I'm just..." Something cracks in the wall that is Karl's emotions, something falters, and Sapnap aches. 

"Do you want some tea?" Sapnap asks. 

Karl nods and Sapnap lets him into the apartment. 

They drink the chamomile in silence. Karl looks calm, collected, sips the tea with great posture and no emotion, but Sapnap can see thoughts flicker in his eyes. 

"She's been... she has another boyfriend," Karl says finally. 

"Oh." Sapnap sets his cup down. "How long?"

"Since we... since you... since the first time we had a proper threesome." Karl puts his cup down as well. His hands have the barest tremor in them. "She said I stopped paying attention to her then."

"She loves you."

"She loved... she loved us. The consistency, the sex, my attentiveness to her. As soon as my attention went to you, she realized that... she wanted a boyfriend, not me."

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time coming. I never... I never saw a future with Alyssa. In those two years, I never saw us getting married, just staying like that forever. It was easy, and then you came along and I realized... you're not easy."

"Oh," Sapnap says. 

"I don't want easy." 

"Oh."

"Sapnap, I... can I kiss you?"

Sapnap sighs but nods. "Yes."

It's slower, softer than they've always kissed, and Sapnap almost likes it more. Karl holds his jaw again, other hand on his knee, and Sapnap feels the stubble on Karl's jaw and the honey on his tongue and the warmth of his whole body. 

He still feels guilty, but Karl's tongue feels too good to pay attention to anything else. 

Karl takes his time. He never has before, but he kisses slow, makes Sapnap whine into his mouth, beg for more, ask for hard and fast. 

They don't move from the couch. Sapnap, despite all his escapades, has never had his back pressed against cushions as a man hovers above him, kissing the life out of him. 

Karl sinks to his knees on the floor, rucks Sapnap's jeans down, and makes Sapnap feel so good he can barely breathe, just plead into the air for more, more, more. Karl's tongue is slick and skilled and better than most he's felt. 

"Karl, I-" Sapnap starts when Karl is back on top of him, kissing his jaw, leaving purple marks on his collarbones and chest. 

"You're not a rebound," Karl breathes. "I want this, want you, so bad."

All Sapnap can do is whine, because he agrees, he wants this so much, so desperately, and they'll figure all this out in the morning, after Karl fucks him slow and nice on the couch, after they shower in Sapnap's bathroom and fuck again against the tile wall, after they fall asleep tangled together, Karl's arms wrapped tight around him, possessive and strong. 

They'll figure it all out in the morning, because touching Karl is so much better than anything Sapnap's ever experienced. 

Maybe he's obsessed with Karl, but with the way Karl leaves bruises on his hips and leaves his lips pink and raw, Sapnap knows it's mutual. 

It's mutual and they'll figure it all out in the morning.


End file.
